


Cuddles

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Character, Couch Cuddles, How Do I Tag, Multi, Pansexual Character, Plushies, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: It's cuddle and hot chocolate time for these three. Might make this a series.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> When I get around to it I'll go on my computer and finish the tags of my fics, since I usually just use my phone but there's some tags that aren't here.

"Come on my beloved detective!" Kokichi bounced on the couch, waiting for Shuichi to return from making hot chocolate. Receiving an "Almost done!" from the kitchen, Kokichi sighed and rolled back onto the pillows.

Kokichi lazily raised an arm, scrolling through his texts with Himiko with his thumb while hugging his pansexual pride octopus plush under his other arm. Himiko's own plush with the transgender pride colors fell off the couch as he came to their most recent texts.

PantaOverlord: Himiiiii when will you geeeet heeeeerrree

I'ma real witch: bout five minutes... I would teleport, but I'm short on MP...

PantaOverlord: but I want you here nyooooww

I'ma real witch: I'm going as fast as I can...

PantaOverlord: nyeeeh

I'ma real witch: nyeeeeeeeeh

PantaOverlord: nyeh

I'ma real witch: NYEEEEEEH

PantaOverlord: fiiiiiine you wiiiiin

I'ma real witch: nyeh!

Kokichi giggled and let his arm drop onto his chest, glancing towards the kitchen again, where he could barely see a smidge of Shuichi's back as he finished their hot chocolates. It sorta reminded Kokichi of the time he texted both Shuichi and Himiko, asking both of them to get him some Taco Bell. The result was confusion and a lot of tacos.

When Shuichi came out of the kitchen with three hot chocolates on a platter, Kokichi jumped up to grab his, though he didn't yet. "Yay! Thanks, mom!" Shuichi sputtered, flustered, but eventually sighed with a slight smile on his face.

"Kokichi, I shouldn't even bother warning you about it being hot, should I?" he said. "Nooope! It's absolutely useless! Besides, Himiko can just make it the perfect temperature with her maaaagiiiic." Waving his hands for effect, Kokichi scooped up his mug from the platter and practically fell back onto the couch.

"What's really magic is your ability to not spill any of your drink when you do things like that," Shuichi chuckled, laying the tray on the coffee table and sitting next to Kokichi.

Kokichi immediently let his head fall against Shuichi's shoulder, and he yawned as Shuichi blushed. "You know, my beloved detective..."

"Yeah?" Shuichi leaned over, trying hard to let Kokichi keep leaning against him while also looking at him. Kokichi smirked.

"You... Should really...

Shuichi stared puzzledly at him, wondering if this was another one of the games Kokichi liked to play before kissing him. "I should...what?"

"Let Himiko in, I mean, come *on,* Shuichi!" Kokichi recoiled back, sniffing haughtily as Shuichi blushed harder than ever and clumsily got up to open the door.

Kokichi sank into the cushions, putting down his cooling mug of hot chocolate and lazily raising a hand towards his octopus plush. "Nishi... Hey Himiko, wanna cuddle with the plushies again?"

"Isn't that why I was asked over?" said Himiko, sounding genuinely confused. But she picked it up and gave it to him anyway, hugging her own as she sat close to him. "Hey! Kokichi, get your own stuff next time."

Kokichi giggled. "Okie dokie, my beloved mage!" he said, leaning close enough so that their foreheads just barely grazed together. Himiko's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, leaning closer into him.

*Reminds me of our pillow fort - and fight.* Shuichi sat down on the couch next to Kokichi and tossed a large blanket over the three of them, his bisexual pride octopus becoming the guardian of the ignored drinks as he half-spooned Kokichi and hugged him from behind.

Kokichi closed his eyes as well, nearly giddy from the happiness and love he felt bubbling up in him. Soon, though, it gave way to drowsiness, and he kissed both Himiko's forehead and Shuichi's cheek before falling asleep.

Himiko sighed softly. How did she ever fall in love with these dorks? *It must have been magic...* She thought as she joined Kokichi in dream land.

Shuichi was already asleep, and the giant polysexual octopus in the kitchen fell with no sound at all.


End file.
